


Best Laid Plans

by blue_eyed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, fwb to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You want us to be fuck-buddies so I can get some rebound sex and you can get some experience with a guy?” Danny repeated slowly.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://fullmetal-cute.livejournal.com/profile)[**fullmetal_cute**](http://fullmetal-cute.livejournal.com/) at the [](http://tw-holidays.livejournal.com/profile)[**tw_holidays**](http://tw-holidays.livejournal.com/) exchange. Thanks to [](http://fleete.livejournal.com/profile)[**fleete**](http://fleete.livejournal.com/) and [](http://eldee.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eldee.livejournal.com/)**eldee** for handholding, cheerleading, brainstorming, and stopping my British from showing too much.

Danny was pretty used to being surprised by Stiles, so he’d gotten this policy of never assuming anything when he spoke to Stiles. It was working pretty well for him so far.

Which is why Danny didn’t really react at first when Stiles came up to him at lunch - alone, which in itself was unusual - and sat down opposite him.

“How do you feel about fuck-buddies?”

“I have no experience with them,” he’d replied without even thinking. “Wait, what? Do I even want to know?”

Stiles shrugged. “Just idle thoughts.”

“Is it like the thoughts about whether you’re attractive to gay men?”

“Sort of? There’s a connection there.” Stiles swallowed loudly and took a deep breath. “Look, you’re single, right?”

“Low blow,” Danny said. He was mostly over his ex, but that didn’t mean he was ok with having his single-ness rubbed in his face.

“Sorry.” Stiles winced. “But true.” Danny nodded. “And so rebound sex isn’t out of the question as something you’d want to do. And I’m a curious guy. There’s a solution there, is what I’m thinking.”

“You want us to be fuck-buddies so I can get some rebound sex and you can get some experience with a guy?” Danny repeated slowly.

“Some experience, yes,” Stiles said.

“I thought you and Derek - sorry, Miguel - were doing it,” Danny said, because even knowing about Derek and Scott and Jackson, he was still sure there was something there.

“No, what? No, no.” Stiles shook his head. “Our relationship is based on nightmare fuel and mutual lifesaving, that is all.”

“Sorry, sorry. Can’t blame me for assuming. He was topless in your room.”

“Look, just - can you not mention that to anyone? I’d be forever grateful,” Stiles said. Danny couldn’t figure out the look on his face, a mash of embarrassment and guilt, and Danny immediately felt bad.

“Stiles -” Danny stopped as Scott walked up to the table.

“Hey,” Stiles said, looking up at Scott, flushing slightly.

“Can I talk to you?” Scott asked, eyes sliding over to where Allison and Lydia were sitting.

“Sure.” Stiles looked back at Danny, and raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll think about it,” he said. Stiles grinned and nodded once.

“Think about what?” Scott asked.

“I’ll tell you later,” Stiles replied. “What’s up?”

Danny shook his head as he watched to two of them walk away and turned back to his lunch.

~~~  


Danny warily clicked on the email from Stiles titled: _Just in case you need more food for thought._  
  
When it opened there was an actual bulleted list of reasons why they should be fuck-buddies. He was impressed Stiles had the focus to think of about 10 reasons for them to have sex. He skimmed the list:

  


  

  * Sex is awesome
  



  


  

  * The look on Jackson’s face when he sniffs it out
  



  


  
Danny snorted a laugh. Jackson’s reaction would be hilarious.

  


  

  * Don’t front like you don’t want me
  



  


  

  * You could teach me everything you like. Like a personalised sex slave/bot.
  



  


  

  * Did I mention the look on Jackson’s face?
  



  


  
Danny had to hand it to Stiles, it took balls to throw himself out there so obviously, fearlessly. He opened up a reply.  
  


_Why me?_

It was a valid question, and something that had been bugging him. Stiles had always used him as the go-to gay guy, but this was different. Danny was curious. His computer beeped at him. Of course Stiles was online.

_You’re attractive, and a good guy. And you’re not going to be a jerk about rejecting me, if you do reject me._

Danny read the email and found himself smiling. He typed out another reply.

_Thanks. Why now?_

The reply came barely a minute later.

_Because in less than twelve months we’ll be leaving for college? Because I’ve had a period of self-discovery?_

Danny’s curiosity wasn’t completely satisfied, but he wasn’t going to push it. He fired off a quick good night email to Stiles then turned his computer off. He hadn’t seriously considered Stiles’ offer, more interested in the reasoning behind it, rather than the offer itself.

Danny assumed Stiles would move on sooner rather than later.

~~~

Despite the cliches, Danny didn’t normally check guys out in the locker room. Not since he turned fourteen, and had had a crush on David, one of the defence players. He mostly concentrated on getting changed and, especially now there were three werewolves trying to get shots past him, getting into the right mindset. But Stiles was hovering at the edge of his mind now, more than ever, so he couldn’t help but be aware of him.

Stiles had surprisingly big shoulders hidden under his ever-present layers of shirts, and clearly being involved with the pack had done something for him. Danny watched the flex of muscles under his shirt as he rolled his lacrosse stick between his palms while he talked to Scott.

When Stiles left the locker room, Danny watched him go. He wasn’t going to try to deny that his eyes dropped to Stiles’ ass as he walked away.

~~~

The thing was, it wasn’t actually a crazy idea. Other than the parts where it was. Stiles might not be as straight as everyone thought, or maybe Lydia and Jackson getting back together had led to Stiles having a little revelation. Or maybe it was partly rebound on his end. Either way, Danny supposed it was good he was at least looking at someone other than Lydia.

Danny could be offended at being someone’s experiment, but he had no deep emotional investment, so it wouldn’t be an issue if it wasn’t what Stiles was looking for. They’d just stop and move on. The only loss would be a lack of sex that he wasn’t having now anyway.

He realised that, on balance, it wasn’t actually such a bad idea after all. Danny was going to do this.

~~~

“I’ve been thinking,” Danny said, and Stiles perked up. Danny couldn’t stop the smile that crept over his face.

“Really? Awesome!”

“I’ve no idea how to start,” Danny admitted.

“Because I have all this experience,” Stiles said, wryly.

“Your idea. I assumed you had some kind of plan. Wait, what am I saying?”

“Hey! I plan things. I planned this whole - arrangement,” Stiles said, waving a hand about, “didn’t I?”

Danny just raised an eyebrow.

“I planned! There was a list and everything!”

Danny just shook his head.

“Fine, ok. Friday night - come over? Or I could come to your place,” Danny said, shrugging.

“Holy shit, ok,” Stiles said, looking like he couldn’t believe his luck. It did wonders for Danny’s ego, and Stiles’ enthusiasm was as adorable as it was infectious. “Ok. Dad’s working a late shift, so you could come to my place?”

Danny nodded. That was a plan he could get behind.

~~~

Friday night found Danny in Stiles’ room. Stiles was standing in front of him, biting his lip, unusually quiet. Danny put it down to nervousness, and was more than willing to take the lead.

Danny slid a hand around Stiles’ neck, and tugged him into a kiss. Stiles made a soft, surprised noise before pressing closer, hands fumbling at Danny’s waist. Stiles didn’t have finesse, but he was enthusiastic - Danny could feel his shirt shift as Stiles fisted his hands in the material. Danny pulled back and lifted his shirt off, dropping it to the floor. Stiles swallowed, reaching out again to run a hand up Danny’s side. Danny huffed as Stiles’ fingers tickled a bit, pulling him back in for a kiss.

The buttons of Stiles’ shirt were cold against his chest, and Danny slid it off Stiles’ shoulders. He trailed his hands back up Stiles’ arms, up to the shoulders that he’d been fantasizing about ever since he’d noticed them in the locker room.

Stiles groaned and pulled back, panting.

“You ok?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, just-” Stiles pulled off his t-shirt quickly, and Danny watched as he flushed. “Level the field a bit.”

Danny took a step forward, reaching out to touch. Stiles shivered and kissed him again, hands flitting over Danny’s shoulders, his arms. Danny slowed it down a bit, stroking down Stiles’ back.

He could feel Stiles’ chest move against his own as Stiles’ breath hitched.

“Is this ok?”

“It’s fine, great even,” Stiles said, nodding. Danny smiled and moved forward, bypassing Stiles’ mouth to place kisses along Stiles’ jaw. Stiles’ arched his neck and gasped.

“Bed?” Danny asked, scraping his teeth on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles shuddered.

“Oh god, yes,” he said, stumbling towards the bed.

Danny had barely sat down when Stiles was kissing him again. Danny encouraged him to lie down, shifting down next to him.

Stiles pushed closer this time, kissing down Danny’s neck. Danny gasped and moved his head so Stiles could have better access.

“Stiles, can I?” Danny asked, pressing a hand over the button of his own jeans. Stiles sat up and pushed Danny’s hand out of the way, fumbling with the opening.

“This is easier with my own jeans,” he muttered. Danny huffed a laugh and Stiles looked at him warily, before shaking his head and laughing too.

Stiles managed to undo Danny’s jeans, tugging them down. Danny shoved his boxers down too, dropping them to the floor, taking his socks off too. When he looked back up, Stiles was pulling his own pants down, gracelessly wriggling to get them off.

“Come here,” Danny said, pulling Stiles on top of him. There was a near miss with Stiles’ knee but Stiles ended up slotted between Danny’s legs. He gasped as their erections brushed, hips jerking downwards.

Danny groaned as they thrust together. He ran his hands down Stiles’ back, cupping his arse. Stiles groaned and buried his face in Danny’s neck.

Danny encouraged Stiles to lean up a bit, so he could wrap a hand around Stiles’ cock. Stiles’ mouth fell open, eyes fixed on Danny’ hand. Danny stroked firmly, thumbing over the head.

“Holy God,” Stiles said. He tentatively reached out, running his fingers up Danny’s erection. Danny gasped, shuddering. Stiles’ wrist bumped against his as he pumped Danny’s cock more firmly.

Danny smeared precum down the shaft, trying to make it good. Given the way Stiles arched his back, hand tightening on Danny’s cock, Danny was pretty sure he was doing a good job.

Stiles fisted his free hand into the sheets by Danny’s head as he came, gasping. Danny groaned, fucking Stiles’ fist, orgasm melting his bones. Danny shifted, arm and wrist aching from the awkward angle, hand sticky with come. Stiles flopped down onto the bed next to him, panting loudly.

“Tissues in the drawer,” he said, flailing one arm in the vague direction of the nightstand. Danny fumbled the drawer open, fingers still post-orgasm stupid and pulled out the box, dropping it into his chest. Stiles pulled out some tissues and cleaned himself up.

“That was awesome,” Stiles said, stretching. “Like, really awesome.”

“Yeah,” Danny said, dropping the used tissues and box to the floor, and lying back.

“I was going to order in pizza Can’t have junk food with Dad in the house, so I’d thought - if you wanted-”

“Pizza would be great,” Danny said. “I’m good with whatever,” he said, eyes drifting closed.

“Nap first is a good idea,” Stiles said, settling back down next to Danny.

~~~

Danny jolted awake at the sound of the front door shutting.

“Dad’s back,” Stiles murmured behind him, fidgeting. “S’early. Go back to sleep.”

“Ok,” Danny said, shifting back into Stiles’ warmth.

The next time Danny woke light was streaming through Stiles’ window. He groaned and rolled over, turning away from the light.

“Is it morning?” Stiles mumbled.

“Looks like. Is your dad gonna be ok with the impromptu sleepover?”

“Sleepover?” Stiles said, frowning. “Not ten anymore. He’ll be shocked you’re not Scott but fine. He knew you were coming over to study.”

“Was our study night successful?” Danny asked, stretching a bit. Stiles watched as the blankets slipped down Danny’s chest.

“You’re a good tutor but I may need more sessions. I’ve only really covered the basics,” Stiles said, slipping a hand over Danny’s chest. Danny grinned, arching up into the touch.

~~~

The Sheriff accepted Danny’s appearance at brunch with a shrug and an offer of pancakes. Danny spent most of the meal having awkward and inappropriate thoughts but managed to hold up his end of the conversation. Danny finally headed home mid-afternoon. Stiles walked him to the door.

“So, I’ll see you Monday.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, “thanks, for last night. It was good.”

“Thank you,” Danny said. “Anytime, yeah?”

“Yeah, cool. Anytime,” Stiles repeated softly, almost to himself.

“Have a good weekend,” Danny said, heading down the path.

“You too.”

~~~

Danny was expecting weird. While the morning after had been fine and surprisingly relaxed, Danny wondered what a day apart and seeing each other in a non-bedroom setting was going to do to their interactions.

Stiles just grinned and waved, a flush rising up his neck. Danny waved back, biting back a smile.

~~~

Danny tabbed out of his history research and into Facebook - just to catch up, he could spare the time. He poked a couple of people and flicked over the updates, mostly uninteresting stuff. Stiles’ was: _college applications are the worst_ , surprisingly to the point.

Danny glanced at the clock and then at his essay outline. He logged into his IM. Predictably Stiles was online.

Danny:  
Hi

Stiles:  
hi

Stiles:  
you have to save me, these applications are killing me.

Danny:  
Is that an invitation?

Stiles:  
it wasn’t but it could be.

Stiles:  
it is now, in fact

Danny:  
Come over then

Stiles:  
see you in twenty.

~~~

Stiles appeared at his door, armed with his backpack.

“Studying again,” Stiles said, smiling as he dropped his bag at the foot of Danny’s bed. He looked around the room, and Danny realised he’d never been in Danny’s room  
before. Stiles laughed when he saw Danny’s poster of The Hulk smashing Loki.

“Excellent, great scene.”

“One of my favourites,” Danny said. He’d forked out $20 for the whole set of posters, but that was the only one that had made it onto his wall.

“I still think I preferred Norton’s Hulk, though,” Stiles said. Danny felt his jaw drop. Fifteen minutes later and they were crowded around Danny’s computer, leaning over each other to google things to make their point.

“And,” Danny said, “Ruffalo is more attractive than Norton. He’s got the whole sexy professor thing going on.” Stiles looked skeptical so Danny grabbed his copy of The Avengers and put it in his computer. He shoved Stiles onto the bed.

“Sit, and watch. I’ll convert you yet.”

Stiles grumbled but settled down eventually, leaning into Danny as he watched the film. Danny moved a little to make it more comfortable, and ended up with his hand tucked behind Stiles’ back. He slipped his hand under Stiles’ t-shirt, enjoying the warm skin under his fingers. Stiles made a soft noise but continued watching the film. Danny was surprised at how easy it was, hanging out with Stiles like this. It was nice.

“We can agree that Jeremy Renner is hot as fuck, right?” Stiles asked.

“Yes,” Danny agreed emphatically. “It’s the arms.”

A couple of hours later and the post-credit scene was rolling.

“Well?” Danny asked, jostling Stiles a little.

“I can see the sexy professor thing,” Stiles said, shifting and stretching.

“Well, it’s better than nothing,” Danny said, standing up to turn the computer off. “You staying the night?”

“Told Dad I would be,” Stiles said.

“Cool.” Danny sat back on the bed, running his hand up Stiles’ leg. Stiles grinned and scooted up to the head of the bed.

~~~

“So where are you thinking of applying?” Danny asked, the next day, watching Stiles pull his t-shirt on.

“Places close-ish? So I can keep an eye on my dad,” Stiles said.

“Stanford?”

“It’s an option. What about you?”

“Probably Stanford or Berkley - they’ve both got pretty good computer science programs.”

Stiles nodded once.

“So we could end up at the same place, awesome.”

"Yeah,” Danny said.

“Ugh,” Stiles suddenly groaned. “I actually have to finish these stupid applications.”

“We could do them together, if you wanted? I have to do mine too. We could make sure we don’t get off track.”

Stiles shrugged. “It can’t be worse than trying to do it by myself.”

Stiles actually had the paperwork in his bag, so they camped out at the kitchen table and started plowing through essay and application forms. Stiles fidgeted and grumbled under his breath, writing and re-writing his draft essay.

“Ok, I can’t even read the words I’m writing anymore. I don’t need to go to college, it’s fine.”

Danny put down his pen and sighed. “The deadline is in two months, you’ve got a lot of it done, you’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, I just wanted to get it in early, in case of emergencies.”

“So, realistically, what time frame would you like to get it done in?”

Stiles shrugs. “End of November would be nice. So, what, three weeks?”

“Ok, so.” Danny scooted closer and whispered in Stiles’ ear. “How about this? You finish it in three weeks, and you can fuck me.”

Stiles’ throat clicked as he swallowed.

“I mean, if you want to. No pressure, if you don’t. I could just blow you instead or something.”

“No, no,” Stiles said. “I - yes. That’s some motivation.”

“I’ll stick to the same deadline. Deal?”

“Yes, definitely. Although I’m going to get hard every time I try to get this done now. I can’t decide if you’re a genius or evil.”

“They’re not mutually exclusive concepts.”

~~~

Whenever college applications were brought up in class, or at lunch, Stiles’ eyes would flick to Danny and he’d shift in his seat. Danny enjoyed it far too much.

It wasn’t the only thing Danny found himself enjoying - he and Stiles were spending more time together as friends. They’d worked through all of the Marvel verse films (even the awful first Hulk film), and now were moving on to Nolan’s Batman trilogy. They’d had conversations that lasted into the early hours, from things like school work to their hopes for the future. It was easy, which was something that surprised Danny in a way, given they hadn’t spent a huge amount of time together previously.

Their encounters had had a thread of anticipation through them since they made the deal, always thinking _soon_. They had started fingering, Danny had discovered that Stiles could come just from being fingered, which was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced. Stiles had shuddered through his orgasm, hand wrapped firmly around Danny’s wrist.

He managed to send off his paperwork three days before their self-imposed deadline, posting a photo on facebook. He grinned when he got the notification like Stiles had liked his status.

Stiles posted his own photo on the day of the deadline, and Danny left a generic congratulatory comment.

Stiles rang him less than a minute later.

“Dad’s working the late shift tomorrow.”

“Cool, 7?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said.

~~~

Danny could feel the anticipation rolling off Stiles when he showed up at his house the next day. Danny personally couldn’t wait for Stiles to fuck him - it was the main reason he’d made the deal, but he also didn’t want to push it.

“We don’t have to, we can do something else.”

“I want to, just. A little nervous.” Stiles smiled wryly, tapping one hand against his leg.

“You’ll be fine,” Danny said.

Stiles nodded and pulled Danny up the stairs. Stiles already had lube, condoms, and a cloth laid out of the bedside table.

“I’m a planner,” he said, shrugging, when he saw Danny notice it.

“It’s good.” Danny pulled Stiles into a kiss. “I like it.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, pulling at the buttons on Danny’s shirt, “ok, then.”

They stripped each other and Danny lay back on the bed, Stiles kneeling next to him.

“Foreplay first,” Danny said, tugging at Stiles until he lay down. Stiles was already hard, squirming against Danny.

“Ok, ok,” Stiles panted, pulling away. “I want to-” He moved to kneel between Danny’s legs, pushing at them until Danny was wide open. Danny gasped at the first touch of Stiles’ tongue against his hole.

It was tentative, just gently stroking over Danny’s skin. Danny shifted his hips toward Stiles as much as he could, groaning softly. Stiles pulled away and looked up at Danny.

“S’good,” Danny said thickly. “More.”

Stiles grinned, and started again, pushing his tongue harder into Danny. Danny could feel sweat starting to bead on his forehead, his sternum. Stiles’ hands were firm on his thighs, keeping his legs spread. He pushed Danny more and more open until was panting Stiles’ name.

“Stiles, please.”

Stiles pulled back, wiping his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. Danny reached for the table and then pushed the lube and condoms into Stiles’ hand. Stiles coated his fingers with lube and slowly pushed one in. Danny arched into it, shoving down on Stiles finger.

“God,” Stiles breathed, watching Danny.

Stiles fingered Danny for a while, working up to three fingers so slowly that Danny wanted to scream.

“Ok, you can fuck me now,” Danny ground out.

“You sure?” Stiles asked.

“Yes, yes I am. Come on.”

Stiles nodded and fumbled the condom open, wiping his slippery hands on the bedsheets. He slicked his cock up, gasping at the feel of his hand wrapped around his cock.

“I have no idea which position is the best,” Stiles said.

“Hand and knees would be easiest,” Danny said, groaning as he pulled himself up and over. He planted his hands as firmly as he could.

“Ok, god, ok. So, tell me if you need me to stop, or whatever,” Stiles said, and Danny could feel the bed moving as Stiles positioned himself.

“Yeah, fine. Just go slow.”

Danny hissed as he felt the blunt pressure of Stiles’ cock pushing into him. Stiles gasped as the head of his cock slid in. He clung to Danny’s hips as he stopped. Danny took a deep breath, and pushed back a little.

“More, come on.” Danny moved back and forward, fucking himself on Stiles, slowly taking more and more. Stiles started to move with him, slowly, gasping. When Stiles had bottomed out he dug his fingers into Danny’s hips holding him still.

“Just - give me a minute.” Stiles ran a hand down Danny’s back, slicking through the sweat that had gathered there. “Ok, ok.”

Danny groaned as Stiles fucked him slowly, carefully. The friction was perfect, pleasure coiling low in his stomach. He wanted to jerk himself, and leaned down on an elbow, giving him a hand free. He shuddered when he managed it, jerking himself off quickly. His muscles tensing and he clenched around Stiles, and he cried out as he came.

He was aware of Stiles shouting something as he thrust erratically, freezing as he came inside Danny. As soon as Stiles had pulled out Danny collapsed, arm giving way from underneath him. Danny frowned, he was lying in the mess he’d made when he came, but didn’t have the energy to move.

Stiles groaned and Danny felt the mattress dip. Stiles tugged at Danny’s hips and Danny rolled over, squinting up at Stiles.

“Just want to clean up a bit.” Stiles waved the cloth about. He wiped Danny’s stomach gently, and Danny swallowed a moan when he wiped between his leg - he was still sensitive. Stiles was watching him carefully.

“You ok?” Danny asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, equally softly, smiling at Danny. He put the cloth on the nightstand and climbed onto the bed. They rearranged until they were both under the covers.

“So, you’re gonna do that to me, yeah? Soon?” Stiles asked, sliding an arm over Danny’s waist.

“Yeah, ok,” Danny murmured.

“Awesome.”

~~~

Danny sat clicking around the Amazon website aimlessly. It was Christmas shopping time, and Danny was making good progress on his list. The problem was Stiles. He didn't know if they were doing gifts, and he didn’t want to make things awkward. Obviously he should just ask Stiles, but - they had spent so long not really discussing their arrangement that he didn’t want to start now, in case it made things weird.

He tried to find something small and silly, something that wouldn't leave Stiles feeling awkward, or that he needed to buy Danny anything. He looked at the lego minifig keyrings, hovering over the batman one. Danny knew that Stiles had ranted many times about always being Robin. It would be perfect. He added to his cart and went through the payment process before he could change his mind.

~~~

Danny had been looking for Stiles for most of the day. They hadn’t made any plans for over the holidays, and he didn’t want to assume that they would, so Danny had wrapped the present the night before and shoved it in his bag. He’d tried to either find Stiles alone, or at least in a quiet corner. Of course, Stiles had ended up finding him.

"Got any plans for Christmas break?" Stiles asked.

"Just the usual, family, presents, turkey," Danny shrugged. "You?"

"Not sure. I've been thinking about inviting Scott and his mom over, have Christmas dinner with them?" Stiles shrugged. "See how it goes." Danny nodded. He couldn’t imagine how tough the holidays must be for Stiles and his dad.

“Sounds good. Can’t imagine you cooking a Christmas dinner,” Danny said, hoping that humor would be appreciated, rather than a show of sympathy.

Stiles snorted and shook his head. “My skills in the kitchen are limited to boiling water and stopping my dad from putting butter on everything.”

"Will your dad be working much?"

"Some of it, yeah. But we should get some time together, looking forward to it." Stiles brightened up again, and Danny could almost see him forcibly shoving his other emotions to the back of his mind.

"Text me, yeah?" Danny asked, trying to keep it light. “I mean, even if you just want to hang out.”

"Sure, thanks," Stiles said, and the smile looked genuine this time. Danny couldn't help but smile back.

"Before I forget," Danny said, digging through his bag. He pulled out the small package, and handed it over to Stiles. "I got you a present. I didn't know if we were doing presents, but, I saw it and thought of you." Danny shrugged, watching Stiles turn the package over in his hands.

"I - I didn't get you anything."

"It's fine, nothing really. Wait-" Danny stopped Stiles, who had started to open the present. "It's not Christmas yet, you can't open it." Stiles pouted at him. Danny stood firm. It was a Christmas present.

"Fine," Stiles eventually relented. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I've got to go. Talk to you later." Danny said.

~~~

Danny spent the week leading up to Christmas sorting out last minute chores - presents, decorations, grocery shopping. He wrapped presents, leaving his pile of shiny parcels under the tree in the living room.

Christmas morning came and he and his family had breakfast, then exchanged presents in the living room over cups of coffee. Danny put his phone on the arm of the sofa, wondering what Christmas morning was like at the Stilinski house.

He jumped when his phone went off. It was a text from Stiles: _awesome present is awesome, thanks!_ A picture accompanied it of the keyring standing next to a huge pile of pancakes, which Danny assumed was Stiles’ breakfast.

Danny grinned.

_Glad you like it. Merry Christmas._

_Merry Christmas, Danny_

He spent the afternoon in a turkey doze, watching It’s A Wonderful Life and sipping Egg Nog. He text a few more people, and called family members to wish them merry Christmas. He considered texting Stiles again. They hadn’t spoken in a couple of days, and hadn’t seen each other since school finished. Danny missed Stiles; he had managed to become a huge part of Danny’s life without Danny even realising it.

~~~

It was a couple of days after Christmas when Danny heard from Stiles next.

_I was wondering if I could come over?_

_Sure_ Danny replied. He let his parents know and then headed up to his room, realizing he needed to tidy up before it was in a fit state for guests.

Stiles arrived a while later, and ended up sitting on Danny’s bed. Danny frowned as he watched Stiles get up again and paced to Danny’s desk and sat down on the chair there. He picked up a pen from his desk and rolled it between his hands, clicked it a few times. He started tapping it against his leg.

“Are you ok?” Danny asked. He hadn’t seen Stiles this nervous in a long time - and only then when something supernatural and possibly life-threatening was happening.

“Yeah, yeah. I just - can we talk? I want to talk to you.”

“Ok,” Danny said, slowly. He sat down on the bed. “So talk.”

Stiles opens and shuts his mouth a few times, frowning as he tries to find the right words.

“We’re good, right?”

“Of course we are,” Danny replies, shocked. “Why would you think we weren’t?”

“I don’t, not really. I just. This is all coming out wrong.”

“Just say it then.”

“I think I’m in love with you,” Stiles blurted out on an outbreath, words mingling and mashing together. He was flushed bright red, eyes dropping to his hands, avoiding looking at Danny.

Danny blinked, digesting the words. He registered that Stiles was still talking.

“...And that’s not what we agreed, and you don’t feel the same way, so we should probably stop. Which sucks and I’m sorry, but I can’t help it,” Stiles finished.

“That was unexpected,” Danny said to break the silence that stretched out between them. He really hadn’t seen it coming. He looked at Stiles, who was sneaking looks at him, waiting for Danny to do something.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said again.

“Stop apologising, you’ve done nothing wrong,” Danny said absently, trying to sort out his own feelings towards the news.

He liked Stiles, moreso since they’d started spending more time together. He didn’t want to stop spending time with Stiles - in fact - he wanted to spend more time with him. Danny tried to organise his thoughts into coherence. “I can’t say for sure that I feel the same, but I like you a lot. I don’t think we’ve just been friends for a while.” Danny watched emotions flit over Stiles’ face - finally ending up on something like hope.

“What are you saying, exactly?”

“That if you wanted, we could give dating a go - make it official,” Danny offered.

“Really?” Stiles asked, sitting forward. “Like dating? Boyfriends?”

Danny nodded. “Yup, all of that.”

“I - this is not how I imagined this conversation going.”

“Looks like we both have revelations.”

“Good thing they’re similar ones,” Stiles said with a huge grin. Danny started to smile back.

“Get over here,” Danny said. Stiles leapt from the chair and sat next to Danny, leaning over to kiss him.

“This is awesome!” Stiles said, bouncing a little. Danny grinned and kissed Stiles again. “Like, really awesome. I’m fed up of telling people I’m studying when I’m having sex with you. Which is way better than studying. You’re awesome.”

Danny grinned and shook his head. It was like the floodgates had opened, and he found it endearing.

“You’re not bad, yourself.”

“High praise,” Stiles said, poking Danny.

“Very,” Danny replied.

“So, sex now?”

“We’re supposed to wait until the third date.” Danny knew he was failing at keeping a straight face, but he didn’t care.

“My boyfriend is hilarious,” Stiles said dryly, mouth twisting around a grin. “Come on, celebratory sex. Right now.”

"You have the best plans," Danny said.

Stiles laughed. "I really do."

Danny kissed him because, yes, he really did.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Best Laid Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027080) by [churkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey)




End file.
